


Away from the city

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles and their friends relaxing on April's farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from the city

It's been a while since they left New York city. But everyone needs to relax, forgetting the usual routine and just clearing their mind a bit. The air is more cleaner around the farm and more quieter. The sun is shining, the weather is clean, the wind blows gently and only the sounds of the animals can be heard.

Everybody had their own activity. Michelangelo took care of the animals. Feeding them, drinking them, and a lot more. He usually likes to spend a lot of time in the barn but of course he won't forget his family.

Donatello repairing the tractor and upgrading some of our garden equipments, making the sowing more easier. Sometimes Casey helping him, but mostly he driving to a shop and get some ingredients what they need, like tools, food for cooking, or drinks, literally almost anything.

Leonardo and Raphael repairing the farmhouse or cleaning inside the house. But they gladly work outside on the garden. Sowing seeds, watering the plants or harvesting, depends on.

April is mostly cooking for the family, but Splinter also helping her out if she needs it. If the meal is done, then she chopping some wood pieces. They need to keep the rooms warm somehow if the weather gets cold.

Donnie already mentioned to them that he should upgrade the farmhouse with machines, for example an air conditioner, but they didn't decided yet. Anyway, if the farm would be euipped with technology, then the farm wouldn't be the same, good old farm where people working everyday, outside with fresh air and silence. Some machines would be useful, that's true, but they don't need all of them.

Besides, they won't stay in the farm long. But at least they have something. A place where they could relax. Some of them even thought about if they would just live in the farm. Who knows.


End file.
